


Keep Me In Your Heart

by housewithalemontree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grieving, More will be added, Multi, Unrequited Love, tws for individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewithalemontree/pseuds/housewithalemontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about heartbreak set in modern Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Make You Happy (Margaery)

Her phone vibrates. It's Sansa. Margaery bites her lip and answers.

"Hey," She says. "What's up?"

"Hey Marg." Sansa's voice sounds watery and soft. "Can I come over?"

Margaery gives a sad smile, even though she knows her friend can't see. "Of course. You okay?"

"Yeah. I will be."

Twenty minutes later Margaery is holding the redhead in her arms, gently patting her back as she cries. It's not the first time.

"I thought he was different" she cries "I- I thought he would be good."

"I know" she murmurs "I know."

Margaery doesn't know how many times Sansa has cried on her shoulder or called her in tears. She doesn't know how many times she has wrapped her arm around her, stroking her long auburn hair and whispered that it would be okay.

"You'd never hurt me, would you Margaery?" Sansa always asks.

"No, sweet girl, I never would." She always answers. She never would.

Sansa's heart has been broken countless times and so Margaery's heart has been too. It hurts to see Sansa so sad and in pain. I could make you happy, she thinks. She never says it.

We could be so happy, just the two of us.

But after she's dried her tears and steadied her breathing, Sansa always leaves her to go find someone else, and Margaery's heart breaks again. In this way she's had her heart broken even more times, just not by quite as many people. For Sansa it's been Joffrey and Loras and Sandor and Harry and so many others, but for Margaery it's always been Sansa. Her best friend. Her dear, sweet girl who can't seem to find happiness, to find real love.

I'm right here, she thinks. I'm right here.

But Sansa never seems to see her. She only sees the people that will hurt her. Margaery tried to talk to her about it once but she wouldn't hear it.

"You wouldn't know, Margaery. You've never been in love. Sometimes it hurts".

But I am, she thinks. And it does hurt. It's almost funny how blind Sansa can be, the things she doesn't see. But it's not funny, because so many times it's been her downfall. She can't see the selfishness, the cruelty of the boys she dates, just as she can't see how much Margaery loves her. And so again and again she gets her heart broken, and again and again she breaks Margaery's heart as well.


	2. Not Strong Enough (Obara)

"I'll kill them" she says, fists clenching. "I will, I'll kill them."

"Who? Who could you kill?" Ellaria sighed. Her hands were delicately wrapped around a glass of wine, but she wasn't drinking. Obara didn't understand how she could be so calm, so still. She grips a sconce, fist closing around the flimsy metal and yanks, almost tearing it out of the wall.

" _Obara_."

"All of them. I'll kill them all. I swear it." She paces around the room in tight, angry circles. Anyone, anyone who ever hurt her and her family. She'll make it right. She has to. She wants to scream, to punch something, someone.

"Come with me," he'd said, head tilted in a cocky grin. "I'll show you how to be strong." But not strong enough. Not in the end. The Mountain had crushed his skull in, they said. Nothing left but bits of bone and brains. And blood.

She remembered her mother, weeping and crying, grabbing at her skirt, begging her not to go. She had seemed so pitiful, so small. Obara knew she didn't want to be like that. Tears were a weakness. Tears were for people who couldn't fight.

She can't remember the last time she cried. Doesn't know how to make the tears fall, How to let it all go. She had tried so hard not to for all these years. But now she almost wishes she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. What Was I supposed to Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for implied rape/abuse

A stack of bills dropped into her hand.

"That's the last one." Bronn said "He doesn't want to see you anymore."

Shae's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why? I thought...I thought we had a deal?" She stammered into the night air.

"Yeah, well, deal's off." He smirked at her. "He found out what happened at the party last week. The fancy hotel or whatever."

Shit. He wasn't supposed know. It was never supposed to have happened.

"Oh yeah," Bronn continued "He also said I should tell you to move out of the apartment by next week. Sorry"He shrugged and walked away.

Of course, she thought as he drove off. She had known this would happen sooner or later. It always did. And yet, and yet...

She had thought Tyrion was different. Stupid, stupid girl. Why would he be different? He was just another rich guy who kept her around to boost his self esteem. Another man who was desperate for her body but treated her like shit. She felt anger rising up in her, resentment and shame. She could taste bile at the back of her throat. Just another man who gave her a few dollars and expected her to give him everything.

"Seven hells!" She shouted, hurling the money against the bricks. "What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to love you?" Tears welled in her eyes, hot and stinging.

"You paid me!" She screamed into the night. "What the fuck did you expect?"

He had told her to fuck him, to call him her lion and wait around for whenever he wanted her. And then somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her, and decided that she should love him too.

"How could I love you?" She whispered, "You paid me."

In one of those damned support groups her social worker had made her go to, the thing they liked to say was "It isn't your fault. It wasn't your fault". But it never seemed to matter to anyone. She was always the lying whore and he was the poor love struck idiot she had fooled. Of course.

What was she supposed to have done when his father approached her, with his cruel stare and clipped words? Was she supposed to have said no? She let out a bitter laugh. "No thank you sir, actually, I don't really feel like sleeping with you tonight". As if that was ever a possibility. She knew what would have happened if she said that, if she turned him down. Better to just go along, better to get it over with.

Another thing the support group people liked to say was "You deserve to be happy". Gods knew that was the only time she had heard that. It was hard to believe when the whole world seemed to spit in her face. She knew what they all thought of her. Most of the time they just gave her sneers and dirty looks, but some actually said it.

"Fuck you" she thought, "Fuck you".

Tyrion had seemed nice. Sure, he'd been coarse and rude at times, but he was always gentle enough and paid her well. He got her an apartment and paid for her clothes, whatever she wanted. He was broken, she thought, like her. His family were assholes, but he could be funny and kind. Then he fell in love with her and it all went to the seven hells. Love wasn't what he paid for. He had paid her for sex, for her body and her giggles and whispers. Not love. But that was the thing with men. They thought you owed them everything.

Shae liked to think that there was some part of herself that she hadn't sold off, something that still belonged to her alone. Maybe it was her heart. Maybe that's why she couldn't love him. Maybe she was saving it for someone. Someone who didn't have to pay her. Someone who didn't want to. Someone who wanted to see her smile just because she was happy. Someone who would love her they way Tyrion thought she loved him, who would fix her. Someone willing to pick up the broken pieces and try to make something out of them. But standing out here, alone in the cold night with smashed bills at her feet that feels impossible.

Who could ever love me, she thinks. Who could ever love a whore?


	4. Bend Until You Break (Dany)

He was gone. It had been down to Daario, Baristan, Missandei, and her. The rest had left. And now Daario was gone, too. _If I look back I am lost._

She couldn't figure out how no one had noticed him leaving with all of them crowded into one small hotel suite. But he always liked to brag about how quick and agile he was. Frankly, she had been getting pretty fucking tired of all the bragging. She sighed. That wouldn't be a problem anymore, Dany supposed. Neither Barristan or Missandei really talked themselves up.

Still, it stung. He hadn't even left a note, a sign, anything. After all that. After that stupid vow he had made to serve her, to assist in her quest for home. Barristan had warned not to trust him. She should have listened to him. As usual.

She had been bent and twisted and been pushed this way and that, but something about this last betrayal made her snap. She was done.

She was done trying to do the right thing. She was done trying to reclaim her home, wherever that was. Really, at this point she didn't even know what she was working towards. Westeros? She had never even seen it. The Dothraki Sea? That was Drogo's home, not hers. Certainly not Meereen.

Gently, she nudged Missandei awake, ruffling her hair.

"Wake up," she whispersed "We're leaving."

The little pile of blankets next to her sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her golden eyes.

"Leaving?" She asked "To where?"

Dany thought for a second. If I look back I am lost, but if I look back far enough...

"I don't know," She said with a sigh. "Someplace where they grow lemons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update once a week. Any comments/feedback is much appreciated. Feel free to visit my tumblr:
> 
> http://furiosaimperators.tumblr.com


End file.
